malware_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
Malware
Malware, a portmanteau from the words mal'icious and soft'ware, is software designed to infiltrate or damage a computer system without the owner's informed consent. The expression is a general term used by computer professionals to mean a variety of forms of hostile, intrusive, or annoying software or program code. There are several types of malware. Worm See also: Worm A worm is a piece of malware that will spread through multiple services, usually harvesting domains and legit contacts to spread itself. Email Worm See also: Email Worm Email Worms are self-explanatory, they are worms that spread through email services. These usually consist of innocent looking emails, telling you to try out a game or advertising an update for a piece of software. When run, it will execute its payload and repeat the process to another user. IRC Worm See also: IRC Worm IRC worms are also kind of self-explanatory, they are a sub-category of worms that spread through IRC channels. They are similar to Email Worms as to they provide innocent looking messages with malicious attachments. Internet Worm See also: Internet Worm An Internet worm is a worm that spreads through Internet connections, sometimes infecting popular domains. Network Worm See also: Network Worm A Network worm is a worm that spreads through workgroups, homegroups etc. Infected machines may distribute the malware to other users on the Network. Virus See also: Virus Unlike worms, viruses do not spread. The user may download the file mistaking it for another program from a domain or an email. It will then infect the machine and execute the payload. Some are more lethal than others. Despite popular belief: Virus is not the general term for malicious computer software. The general term is in fact MALWARE! Trojan See also: Trojan Unlike other pieces of malware, trojans do not always have bad intentions. Trojans are programs that appear to be legitimate, but either have a major secuirity flaw or are intentionally malicious. Not to be confused with Adware. Adware See also: Adware Adware is certainly the most common type of malware these days. As you can guess from the name, these are generally downloaded through ads. They are also distributed through Download Helpers and Sponsored Downloaders. Such as to name and shame 4shared, CNET and Softonic. There are also many sub-categories of this type of Malware. Fake Software There are many types of fake software, ranging from Anti-Virus software to Disk Optimisers. After downloading, they often perform a scan, find a load of fake objects and offer a price for an activation key. If the user pays this, they will be simply laughed at, as the program deletes itself the user would have paid at least £50. Browser Hijackers Browser Hijackers are another common piece of adware, often these will install with Sponsored Downloads. They exploit the fact that very few people properly read installers, and often allow programs to set themselves as your homepage, default browser and default search. The simplest way to get rid of these is to run AdwCleaner and reset your browser to its default state. Toolbars Sometimes bundled with Browser Hijackers, these often add toolbars to your browser's taskbar. Not only are these annoying, they are often intrusive to the user's experience. They can not be removed easily without Anti-Junkware tools. OEM Bloatware Ever recieved a new computer just to find it's bundled with a bunch of Malware? They fall under this category. These can range from any piece of Adware or other Malware, often Potentially Unwanted Applications. Some manufacturers disgustingly bundle Browser Hijackers such as MyWebSearch with their computers, and charge for removal. The best way to solve OEM Bloatware is to either run an Anti-Junkware tool or format. However, some pieces of OEM Bloatware are actually legit applications, that probably won't be detected. References # ↑ Defining Malware:FAQ External links Category:Malware